De Gryffindors y Copas de las Casas
by Marene
Summary: -No puedo dejarte salir, Hugo. No podemos perder otra vez la copa de la casa -dijo Lily. A Hugo le importaba ganar, claro, pero le importaba mucho más cumplir con su cita nocturna.


Disclaimer: Ni los personajes y situaciones de Harry Potter me pertenecen, ni gano dinero escribiendo sobre ellos.

**De Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y escapadas nocturnas**

-No. Ni hablar.

A veces resultaba muy difícil tratar con Lily. Hugo solía amedrantarse ante su voz tajante y su mirada resuelta, tan parecida a la de la tía Ginny. Pero aquella noche ni su insignia de prefecta, ni su presencia amenazadora iban a impedirle salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

Así que recurrió a la mejor de sus estratagemas, la súplica.

-Por favor, Lily. Estaré de vuelta enseguida, es sólo por esta vez. Por favor...

Su prima siempre se rendía a sus súplicas. Desde pequeños, ella había sido la fuerte, la protectora, y Hugo había trotado a su lado como un cachorrito, aportando su cerebro y el encanto que hacía que todo le fuera perdonado.

Ella siempre acababa cediendo a los deseos de su primo y esta vez, confió él, volvería a pasar, lo veía en la forma en que su mandíbula se destensaba y la mano que empuñaba la varita se relajaba. Lily dudaba y esa vacilación era todo lo que necesitaba para conseguir su propósito.

-Lily...

La adolescente bajó levemente el brazo, indecisa. Las comisuras de la boca de Hugo se levantaron levemente durante un momento, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia Lily. El pelirrojo recompuso al instante su gesto suplicante, aunque no lo bastante rápido para que su prima no viera la sonrisilla satisfecha.

-Gracias, Lily, de verdad.

Hugo besó a su prima en la mejilla y su contacto rompió el estado de hipnosis de la chiquilla, que volvió a levantar la varita.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Hugo.

Él dio un paso atrás, desconcertado.

-Pensé que... bueno-dudó.

La expresión de Lily se volvió fiera.

-No puedo dejarte salir, Hugo, estamos por delante por muy pocos puntos y quedan muy pocas horas para que el curso termine. No podemos perder otra vez la copa de la casa -manifestó.

A Hugo le importaba ganar, por supuesto. Era todo un Gryffindor y, como tal, competitivo y orgulloso como el que más. Pero le importaba más salir de la torre y acudir a su cita nocturna.

-No me verán, te lo prometo. Le prometí a Alice que nos veríamos -dijo, lanzándole la mejor de sus miradas implorándotes.

Las palabras de Hugo parecieron prender una mecha y, a la luz trémula de la hoguera de la sala común, al adolescente le pareció ver a su prima convertirse en una llama de rabia y coraje.

-¿Alice? ¿Te escabulles de madrugada para ver a Alice? -preguntó, sin esperar repuesta.

Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo ininteligible en el que Hugo creyó distinguir palabras como "rata", "increíble" y "tramposa". Los ojos claros del joven Weasley se abrieron muchísimo cuando su cerebro empezó a hacer conexiones y descubrió una sorprentente revelación.

-¿Estás celosa de Alice?

La cara de Lily se congestionó tanto que a Hugo le pareció ver humo saliéndo de sus enrojecidas orejas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su prima levantó la varita y gritó una sola palabra.

-¡Desmaius!

Definitivamente, a veces era muy difícil trata con Lily.

* * *

-Nunca hubiera esperado esto de ti.

El expreso de Hogwarts traqueteaba a toda máquina rumbo a Londres cuando por fin se decidió a hablar. El rostro que tenía enfrente cambió en cuestión de segundos de la perplejidad al entendimiento para luego esbozar una expresión inocente.

-¿De mí? No sé de qué estás hablando.

La sonrisa era tan genuina, tan desprovista de picardía que casi le hizo dudar de sus conclusiones. Apretó los dientes y jugueteó con su varita, mientras sus ojos entrecerraban, suspicaces.

-Ha sido un buen intento, uno muy bueno, Alice. Más digno de una Slytherin que de una Hufflepuff.

Alice Longbottom mantuvo su sonrisa, pero el resto de su expresión cándida se desvaneció de una forma que a Lily le recordó al gato de Cheshire.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando -respondió tentativamente.

-Por favor -contestó Lily rápidamente al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano. -Creo que las dos sabemos con quién estamos hablando. ¿No?

Lily hubiera jurado que la cara de Alice reflejaba culpabilidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hugo abrió la puerta del compartimento, sonriente.

-Todo despejado en el pasillo. Es una suerte que James no esté ya en Hogwarts, haría mucho más difícil ser prefecto -comentó.

Se dejó caer junto a Alice y, sin ceremonia ninguna, cogió un puñado de ranas de chocolate de la bolsa que la joven sostenía. Cuando estaba mordisqueando la primera, se encontró con la mirada de su prima y se sonrojó intensamente.

Lily notó su nerviosismo y se apresuró a hablar.

-No tengo celos de Alice -aseguró.

La aludida dio un respingo, pero Hugo pareció relajarse al instante. Estaba más que acostumbrado al estilo franco y directo de su prima. Suspiró levemente y dio otro mordisco al chocolate. Cuando estaba tragando el bocado, frunció el ceño.

-¿Y, entonces qué? -preguntó.

Lily no contestó enseguida, sino que lanzó una mirada significativa a Alice y sonrió.

-Sólo quería ganar la Copa de las Casas. Sé que Rose le hacía ilusión y era su último año.

Hugo sonrió a su vez.

-Mi hermanita está más que contenta, no te preocupes. La he oído restregar nuestra victoria en las narices de su novio.

La sonrisa de Lily se torció ligeramente mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de Alice.

-Ha sido por muy poco. ¿Verdad Alice? Este año casi os toca a vosotros.

Alice se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Bueno, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido -contestó, antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema. -¿No estáis deseando saber las notas de los TIMOs?

Lily ignoró el burdo intento de su amiga, sin desclavar la mirada.

-Sólo os habéis quedado a cinco puntos... Una pena que todos los Gryffindor decidieran comportarse el último día de clase.

Alice sonrió forzadamente y Lily respondió con una mueca satisfecha.

-La verdad es que fue una suerte que al final no me dejaras salir de la torre ayer por la noche. ¿Quién iba a saber que los profesores estaban patrullando por los pasillos? -comentó Hugo, inocentemente. -Pude haberme topado con el jefe de tu casa por ir a verte.

La adolescente se encogió timidamente de hombros y Lily se recostó contra su asiento, impaciente. Hugo podría tener un cerebro privilegiado, pero en algunas cosas era condenadamente lento.

-Un momento... -dijo, mirando fijamente a Alice.

-Hugo... -comenzó a explicar ésta.

-¡Tú lo sabías! -gritó apuntándole con el dedo. -¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Mi propia novia me tiende una trampa!

Alice miró a Hugo con cara de cordero degollado mientras él iniciaba una larguísima perorata sobre la traición, las novias tramposas y las jugarretas. Lily sintió compasión por Alice, pero no dijo nada. Sólo sacó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso de su baúl y abrió la puerta del compartimento.

-Espero que cuando lleguemos a Londres ya lo hayáis arreglado-dijo, cerrando tras de sí.


End file.
